Ball games and other sports such as soccer, hockey, dodgeball, basketball, baseball, softball, boxing, fencing and so on; and video games such as spaceship fighting, kung-fu fighting, and so on; are very popular. For fun workout by playing ball games or other sports, however, group players and large outdoor or indoor arenas are usually required. Video games can be played alone and do not require large space. However, no real whole-body workout are achieved. Aerobic dances and workout using exercise machines such as treadmills, skiers, stationary bikes, and so on, can achieve the same fitness goals without the need of large arenas and group players. However, these exercises offer much less fun.
Some commercially-available sports equipment and toys were developed to solve part of the above problems. For example, baseball pitching machines, tennis/table tennis serving machines, toy guns, darts, and so on, are used so that a player can achieve some exercises or practice some sports techniques (hitting, returning, shooting, etc.) alone, without a partner, and within limited playing space. However, these devices only provide limited physical workout, monotone playing methods, and minimum player-machine interaction.
In other related prior arts, U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,738 to Carr, for "Game Apparatus," discloses a ball throwing and catching machine for muscle exercises. However, this device facilitates only limited exercises and limited one-way action (player catching balls). U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,354 to Goldfarb, et al, for "Reflex Testing Amusement Device," discloses an amusement device using lights to indicate positions for a player to hit. Again, this device facilitates only limited exercises (player can stand still) and limited one-way action (player hitting lighted areas). U.S.
Pat. No. 4,353,545 to Anderson, for "Athletic Reflex Machine," discloses a martial-arts practice apparatus including an upright panel with a plurality of pneumatically actuatable strikers valve-controlled to lash out toward a user and retract in simulation of weaponless combat. This device again facilitates only limited one-way action (player defending) and monotone playing method. U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,348 to Griffith, for "Soccer Ball Practice Machine," discloses a soccer ball practice machine. However, this device facilitates only limited exercise and limited one-way action (player kicking the ball).